


The Devour

by CommanderKats



Series: The Hunt for the Dread Wolf [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Lavellan, Dom/sub Undertones, Falling In Love, Fen'Harel Smut, First Time, Kinky, M/M, Oil, Passion, Predator/Prey, Sex, Sexy Solas, Solas Smut, Sub Solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats





	The Devour

               The friend had been a demon.

               Arturo couldn’t swatted Solas’ ass for that, right in front of everyone. When he had agreed to help he thought perhaps a friend from years ago, someone Arturo might be able to pick their thoughts about Solas. No instead it was a demon, though in truth it didn’t actually bother or surprise Arturo. Of course, Solas had friends that were spirits, it was a part of the elf and it was something Arturo loved about. Still though he could have said something, anything.

               It was night when they had gotten back to Skyhold. Solas had been quiet the entire time, even when Bull tried to pull him out of wherever he was. Nothing worked, and Arturo figured he’d help once they got back home. It was an unspoken thing between them, neither of them had told anyone about what went on between them. Arturo was sure no one knew how they felt about one another.

               They all left the horses at the stable, Dorian and Bull heading back to the tavern leaving Arturo and Solas standing there. Arturo watched him, he looked scared and alone, lost in a world he didn’t understand anymore. He went to him. Normally Arturo’s attitude was at play but right now he saw the hurt and just wanted to heal him.

               “Solas.” He called his name, a gentle voice in the dark. The elf looked at him, blue eyes filled with emotion and Arturo couldn’t but help but grab ahold of him. He pulled him close, feeling Solas wrap his arms around him like a man struggling for air. “Come with me.” Arturo said, pulling back from the hug to take Solas’ hand.

               The tower was cold as they made there way up there. Arturo went to the fireplace and got it going fairly easily, years of practice he supposed as he turned back to Solas. He was where Arturo had left him next to the bed looking lost. So, Arturo helped him in the only way he knew how. Standing in front of him, taking his cold hands in his own warm ones, Arturo kissed Solas. It woke up something in the elf, who’s hands grasped at him. Every ounce of skill, of desire that Arturo had he gave into that kiss. Tonight, was going to be a different kind of night.

               Arturo’s hands found soft flesh at Solas’ hips, his nails digging into the skin and Solas gasped against his lips. “Take your clothes off.” Arturo said and kissed him again.

               Solas broke the kiss first, hands leaving Arturo’s chest to his own and Arturo stepped back, watching. He shed the clothes rather quickly and Arturo was happy to see the eagerness in Solas, his cock curving up against his belly. It took Arturo by surprise seeing him mother naked, the elf was fucking magnificent in his beauty. Arturo swallowed hard, oh he was going to die tonight for sure. A blush appeared on Solas’ cheeks and it quickly flushed his ivory skin.

               Arturo stepped back towards him again and kissed him, his tongue delving deep into his mouth, possessing every inch that he could. Solas moan against the kiss, his body melting into Arturo’s. Arturo smiled against the kiss than shoved Solas onto the bed. The look startled look was well worth it making Arturo smile even more. He stalked Solas onto the bed, who had scooted himself back against the headboard.

               “Tell me Solas,” Arturo said stretching out the length of the naked elf, “Have you ever used a warming oil?” His voice silver and hot as his lips brushed Solas’. The only reply back Arturo got was the shudder and moan from him. He smiled wickedly, “Spread your legs.” Solas’ eyes went wide for a moment then obeyed Arturo, his legs spreading. “Good boy.” He kissed him again, deep and hungry.

               The oil was still out from the other day; as he kissed Solas he reached for it. Then pushed himself away from those lips, now puffy from kissing. Arturo liked the way Solas looked spread out on his bed and felt the strain of his cock. He hoped he’d be able to control himself tonight. Arturo poured some oil onto Solas’ belly making a trail down to his balls, which ran down between his cheeks to his hole. Once the oil touched skin it began to warm, and Arturo watched as Solas just experienced that.

               Then with a tough lighter than feather Arturo put one finger in the oil pooled between his abs and began to trail it around. Everywhere his finger moved Solas’ quivered, his body going taut with every touch. “Tell me Solas,” His finger trailing down towards Solas’ cock, “Have you touched yourself?” Solas swallowed hard at Arturo’s gaze. He shook his head. “I’m sorry what?” Arturo asked louder, his finger just skirting the tip of Solas’ cock, which laid in warming oil against his belly.

               “No.” Solas said quiet and breathless.

               Arturo smiled, “No what?” His finger now skirting the underneath of Solas’ balls, which drew tight.

               Solas flushed, his body squirmed lying there and Arturo began to feel his undoing. “No,” He breathed a sigh, “I didn’t touch myself Arturo.” Blue eyes wide and watchful as he spoke Arturo’s name.

               It was something that caused the whole moment to pause, the world to stand still and for him to see the elf under him. Arturo had known from the first moment he saw Solas that he loved him, loved the stubborn elf who wouldn’t give in to anything except for what Arturo offered. Arturo wrapped his hand around Solas’ slick cock, hard and silky in his hand as he began to jerk him. Solas hadn’t had a moment to register the change in pleasure and squirmed even more.

               Arturo’s other hand cupped Solas’ balls as the other hand took the entire length of the elf, fast and rough. He was going to force it and devour Solas in the process. Solas’ legs spread, knees coming up as his feet found footing on the bed. Arturo smiled to himself, he could see the oil that glistened his cheeks. His hand left Solas’ balls, one finger running down the crease. Solas moan, his legs spreading a little more and Arturo smiled widen.

               With one hand continuing to jerk him Arturo pressed that sole finger against Solas’ hole. His body tensed, nervous now. Arturo rubbed his finger in a circle at his hole, the warming oil spreading around. “Tell me Solas,” His finger putting a little pressure against the hole and he moaned deeply, Arturo’s hand stilling on his cock, “What do you want?” He grinned wolfishly. Solas’ squirmed against Arturo’s finger, he opened his mouth, “Tell me Solas.” Arturo jerked his cock.

               “You.” Solas shouted, his hips bucking against Arturo’s hand, bright blue eyes flashed, “I want you Arturo.”

               His name again on Solas’ lips did funny things to him. He looked down at the elf, his body again flushed, his cock straining against Arturo’s hand. He let go and climbed off the bed, his clothes not coming off quick enough until he stood mother naked. His thick cock jumped eagerly as Arturo looked at Solas who still laid stretched out, knees up and what looked like ready. Arturo came back to the bed, climbing slowly on and grabbing the oil.

               Again, he poured the oil on Solas though this time more on his hole than his cock, then Arturo poured oil on his own thick cock. He put the oil off to the side and stroked himself, coating the oil and feeling its warmth spread through him. He knew he wouldn’t last long, not with Solas, not with him like this. Arturo held his cock and rubbed it against Solas’ ass, the elf moaning as he began to push against his hole. Though there was still some resistance it wasn’t like with his finger, Solas was more welcoming of Arturo’s cock.

               Slowly, inch by delicious inch, Arturo sunk into Solas. The tightness of him began to blind Arturo with pleasure, everything hot and slick as Solas took all of him. Arturo’s balls pressed against Solas’ cheeks. Solas’ breath came fast, his body shuddering against Arturo, who began to pull slowly out than thrust back in. His breath caught, a moan replacing it as Arturo thrust against him again. Arturo needed to take it slower or he would be done with but something about Solas made him possessive.

               His hips pulled back and thrust into Solas who now laid moaning somewhat under him. Arturo leaned forward, hands propped next to Solas’ head, and kissed Solas. His thrusts began to get erratic, fast and hard. Solas’ arms wrapped around Arturo’s neck, fingers scratching his back. Arturo looked down at Solas, “Wrap your legs around me.” He said breaking the kiss and adjusting his legs. Solas’ legs wrapped around Arturo and he felt himself even deeper in Solas.

               Arturo felt it again in his pit, the need burning and pulsing through him. His hands wrapped under Solas’ head, pulling him close and burying his own face in Solas’ neck. Quicker and harder, to delicacy to his thrusts as he tried to get deeper and deeper. He felt Solas under him, his moans hot against his ear, pleas Arturo was sure Solas didn’t know he was doing. Then like an earthquake Arturo’s body began to shake and the orgasm took him. Blinding and hot, Solas squeezing under him, hot seed spread on his belly as he felt Solas cum. He pressed deeper into him, burying himself into the elf until they were one as Solas’ squeezed everything from him.

               Arturo slid off just enough to hold Solas, who seemed to still be lost in realm of pleasure. Solas’ head rested under his chins, their arms and limbs still entangled with one another. He kissed the top of Solas’ bald head, who sighed sleepily in reply. Arturo pulled him closer, his eyes getting heavy too, “My vhenan,” He kissed the bald head again.


End file.
